


Out Of Control

by RedRavens



Series: Mass Effect Prompts [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: Shepard isn't the only one to get some after the party at their apartment winds down.Tumblr Prompt: Blinded Senses & Lose Control





	Out Of Control

They locked eyes from across the room. Jack was at the bar, watching Garrus and the new guys tease Joker about his abysmal weapon training - she couldn't remember their names if her life depended on it, one reminded her of a movie star and the other started with maybe a B. Miranda was in the kitchen with Tali and Liara.

It was a quick glance, but it was also everything she needed to know. She couldn't wait to get the cheerleader alone.

———————-

“Tell me your safe word again,” Jack demanded against Miranda’s neck, nibbling at her pale flesh, her hands slowly undoing all buckles and zippers on Miranda’s outfit.

“Shepard,” the beauty muttered as Jack finally got her outfit loosened and sneaked a warm hand in. She knew why Miranda chose that word, that name, but it never ceased to amuse her that Miranda trusted Shepard that much, she wondered briefly it Shepard knew, before deciding it really didn't matter. All the better.

“Good.” Jack grinned against her skin, biting an exposed collarbone, “I’m gonna make you lose control, and I'm taking away one of the things you prize the most,” Jack bit her earlobe as her calloused fingers found a damp pussy, “your foresight.”

Jack pulled back completely, licking her fingers, and just stared at Miranda. She was gorgeous and Jack always loved making her undone, but she has planned something special tonight, she has even asked - as nicely as she could - for the bedroom all to herself and Miri, who didn't really need to know she had soundproof the room before she arrived.

“Is that all you got?” Miranda challenged, her voice husky with nerves.

Jack snorted, looking her cheerleader up and down. Miranda managed to get under her skin in a way very few people did. Not that Jack would tell her, and not that Miranda would ask. They had an enemies with benefits kinda deal and Jack wasn't planning on ruining it. “On the bed.”

“Jack-” Miranda stopped, frowning at the tattooed woman, they were already taking advantage of a full bedroom for themselves, the walls weren't even soundproof!

“Did I fucking stutter?” Jack seemingly produced a black scarf out of nowhere, sauntering over to her again. “You want to stop this, you know the drill.”

They both stopped. Sometimes Miranda called it off, sometimes Jack did, though those times were getting fewer and farther apart for both of them.

“Fine,” Miranda snapped at her, with all the petulance and reluctance of one of Jack’s kids, unlike them, however, she found the princess delightful when she got into one of her moods.

Not that Jack would ever tell her that.

Miranda laid on the bed, her one-piece suit half undone, showing the black underwear she had chosen for the day. She tracked Jack warily until the woman was straddling her, her lips turned up in a smirk, even as Miranda read the promise in her eyes. It made her mouth dry.

“Now, I’m gonna blindfold you and I’m gonna remove the biotic amp from you. You have a safe word if you want me to stop,” Jack muttered against her lips, reminding her once again she had complete control, before stealing a kiss, bringing Miranda in closer to her body, close enough to smell the eezo on Jack’s skin as her lips were stained red with lipstick. She lost herself in the kiss, ignoring how Jack’s hands messed up her hair as she searched for the amp port by touch alone, she was too busy fingering the white stripes that covered her lover’s body.

She found a nipple with ease, pinching and pulling as Jack bit her lip, she didn’t even register the click of the amp, just the sudden feel of hollowness. Miranda pushed Jack off her, staring at the moist lips she was just tasting before looking at her hand. There, shiny, blue, small as a pill: her amp.

“Remember, it’s gonna feel wrong for a minute.” Jack put the device on the nightstand, staring at her. “Red, Yellow and Green, how do you rate yourself?”

Miranda stopped. It was a lot like flying, the initial discomfort giving way to the freedom of letting herself go, of trusting someone else to catch her in the best possible way. They had done this once before, and it was still one of those special occasions Miranda held close to her heart. “Green.” She grinned before pulling Jack back to her. Her lips tasted of cherries, alcohol and Jack.

Miranda could feel her lover’s grin against her lips, even as her fingers trailed up her body, getting a handful of hair and pulling, enough to comply, not enough to hurt. “Close your eyes.” Jack demanded and she complied, Miranda could feel the cloth covering her eyes, being fastened around her head, just tight enough to stay in place.

She felt fingers at her sides, tugging the suit off her hips, down her legs- “shit I forgot your boots again.” Jack laughed against the skin of her hips, getting the rest of her clothes off. “Spread your legs for me.” She did. “Fucking gorgeous.” Miranda smirked at the hidden insult, yes, yes she bloody was. “I'm gonna ruin you, princess.”

“So you've said,” she drawled, refusing to let her breath hitch. Jack was palming her thighs, spreading her legs even farther. “You've yet to prove it-!” She stopped short when she felt a tongue against her cunt, delving into her core, a finger - her thumb? - playing with her clit. She caressed Jack’s head, grounding herself on her face, hips slowly rotating on her tongue. “Oh fuck!”

“Slow down princess, I'm just making you wet for the main event,” Miranda could feel the grin against her pussy, before Jack gently bit her outer lips. Making love to her cunt with her lips, tongue and teeth the same way she kissed: focused, all sharp edges and sensual danger.

“Jack!” Miranda hissed, clamping her legs around her head. Or trying to.

“When I said you'd kill me with your pussy I was just joking you know,” Jack laughed, holding her legs apart before pulling away completely, giving her a chaste kiss on her mouth, the taste of cherries, alcohol and pussy left a tangy, nearly salty, aftertaste. She licked her lips anyway, tasting herself. “Hold still Princess.”

Miranda could feel herself dripping on the bed, spread out, legs slightly bend, holding herself still. Where the hell was that woman? It was starting to feel like forever.

“Do you remember the last time you pretty much came on my finger?” She dipped a finger in, feeling how wet Miranda was, how ready. Jack flickered her clit and Miranda could only imagine the taunting smirk on her lips as she sucked in a breath. “I have something better planned today.”

Miranda only had time for a half an idea of a thought before she felt herself being penetrated by something large and hard, with little to no give, she felt Jack’s skin against hers, her small breasts pressed against Miranda’s. “Strap on?”

“I knew you weren't all slutty outfits.” Jack teased before biting her lower lip. “I'm gonna fuck you until you can see stars behind that blindfold,” she murmured against Miranda’s lips, entering her until Miranda had taken everything, she could feel the soft cloth of the straps against Jack’s thighs. She could feel and hear everything.

She breathed ’yes’ and ’please’ when Jack set up a punishing pace, grabbing her body and moving her the way she wanted, a finger on her clit, her teeth on her lips. Jack had a thing for biting.

She groaned as Jack slowed down, grounding her covered pussy against Miranda’s, only to pick up the pace again and fuck her until Miranda was screaming her orgasm and spasming on Jack's lap.

The blindfold was still covering her eyes, her amp was still out, the night was just beginning.

“Let’s see how many screams I can get out of you, shall we?” Jack said against her lips, breath heavy and laboured.

“I'm gonna kill you if you don't!”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing w/w, so feedback is welcome! <3


End file.
